The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device with uniform heat points, and more particular, to a heat dissipating device of which the heat pipes are rearranged.
Heat pipes have been broadly applied to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices for having the characteristics of high thermal conductivity, light weight, simple structure and capability of transfer large amount of heat without consuming electricity.
To apply the heat pipes to heat dissipating devices of electronic products, one ends of the heat pipes are typically in thermal communication with the heat generating devices of the electronic products, while the other ends of the heat pipes include a plurality of fins. By the high thermal conductivity of the heat pipes, the heat generated by the heat generating devices are transferred to the fins instantly to reduce the temperature of the heat generating devices. Meanwhile, the heat accumulated in the fins can be dissipated by installation of a fan to achieve a good heat dissipation effect. In addition, to more efficiently dissipate heat generated by electronic products, more than one heat pipe might be used. However, in most heat dissipation devices, the heat pipes are arranged to extend vertically and parallel to each other. Therefore, if the distance between the neighboring heat pipes is too large, it is disadvantageous for the heat pipe to be in contact with the heat generating source. On the contrary, if the distance between the neighboring heat pipes is too small, the heat is too concentrated to be dissipated.